Beginning of the End
by readerofnewworlds
Summary: When Kyra starts her journey at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, she feels as if she's found where she belongs. However, life is nothing if not a difficult road.
1. Intro

It started when I was seven years old. I started _sensing _things. I could sense when someone was within a few feet of me. I didn't hear them or see them, I just knew where they were. It was pretty helpful in hide and seek. But most of the time it was just annoying. Then, when I was 9, the voices started. I could hear what the people around me were thinking. One time, when I was at school, my class was taking a test. I _accidentally_ heard what the dude next to me was thinking. Let's just say, I got an A+ .

Don't get the wrong idea, I was TERRIFIED of these abilities. I didn't know what to do or how to handle it. Sometimes I would sense everyone around me and hear every single thought. But I decided to tell my parents after a while. I thought they were going to be excited or intrigued or surprised. Never would I have thought they were going to be digusted. Called me every name in the book. Said I was possessed. I guess I have guts, 'cause I ran away 5 days later. Only 13 years old and in the street. Alone. Scared. But that's how my abilties became stronger. I would sense when people were close to me, and then I would read their mind to see if they wanted trouble. If they did, I cleared out. Always moving. Never staying in one spot.

I got lucky one time. Followed this chick once, she had a nice house. She was stupid enough to never lock the back door. More that once, I went in there and took a shower and washed my clothes. Even used her computer. Googled mutants and teen mutants. All that. Trying to figure out what to do. That's how I learned about Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The only bad thing was that it was around Westchester, New York. And I was in Petersburg, Virginia.

That's when my criminal life started. Looked into the minds of buisness owners, hid in stores and stold money, etc. You wouldn't know how many people keep safes in their stores. Quite easy to get the combination then take 100, 200 or even 300 dollars. In no time, I had enough money to go AND come back. Bought a one way ticket to Weschester, New York. Took a little more than half a day but I didn't mind. The bus wasn't to packed. No one bothered me. And it was so comftable. Fourteen hours later I was in New York City. Then I took a train to Westchester. Asked a few people where the school was. Eventually I found my way. I didn't know if I just went in or what. The gates opened and I entered. That's when my life became even worse.


	2. Voices, Fanciness and Roomie

When I entered the gate, I went to what I thought was the front door. It was open so I just let myself in. But, let me tell you, you would think the Queen of England lived there herself. The building was amazing. The building was the color of a rich tree bark, with rose bushes along the outside. The doors were big enough to allow giants to enter. There were many windows, I guess to illuminate the inside. The door was open so I just went inside. The floor shined like it was just waxed. The stairs seemed to be made of porcelain. It smelled lovely. Like someone was making a pie… apple pie to be exact. I continued my way, trying to avoid anyone. It seemed like everyone was on the second floor. I continued till I sensed someone. Their aura was so strong; I knew it was a very powerful mutant. Then I heard him.

"Young Kyra, continue to the end of the hallway. Last door on your right is my office. Let yourself in."

For some reason, I did as he said. Didn't question it, or give it a second thought. I guess I was just tired of not trusting anyone. I did as he said. And in the office was an old man. He was bald and had blue eyes. He was in a wheelchair. He looked at me expectantly.

"Hello, my name is Kyra Weber. I'm 15 years old and I'm from Virginia." I said without hesitation. "Now it's your turn," I said with a sly smile, "Sir."

"Welcome, my name is Charles Xavier. I am from right here actually. This was my home as a boy."

"Sweet. So, this is a school. Right?" I asked.

"Yes. This is a school for people like us. Mutants. Youngsters can come live here and learn here. You receive an education as well as learn how to use and control your abilities. And I see we have something in common," he taps his forehead," we're both telepathic."

So that's what it's called. But which ability is he talking about?

"So you can sense when people are around you. Or you can hear what their thinking?" I ask.

"I can hear what people are thinking, but I can also communicate with them. Make them think what I want them to. I can also do… other things." He replied. The way he said it made it seem like he was hiding something. I wouldn't push it. Yet. I needed to get to know him and this place first.

"Cool. So how do I sign up? Do I have to take a test, or something? I just kind of need this place. Nowhere else to go." I tell Charles. I don't why I tell him this either. I just do.

"Many students here are just like you Kyra. They don't have anywhere else to reside. But no worries, we're a big family here. I just need to make some accommodations for you. It won't take too long. Would you like to come along or wait here?"

"I'll come with. Give me a chance to check this place out." I said.

"Very well." He said with a smile on his face. He was being genuinely nice. Haven't seen that in a while. He picks up a phone on his desk and his voices echoes throughout the building.

"Storm, will you please come down to my office. Thank you."

"What kind of name is Storm?" I said under my breath. I guess he heard me because he answered my rhetorical question.

"We give everyone here a chance to give themselves a new name. The students call it their 'Mutant names'. Her actual name is Ororo. But she prefers Storm." He answered.

Just then a woman walked in. I don't think woman fits her. She was glorious. Her hair was white as the clouds in the sky. It was quite long, stopping just at the small of her back. Her skin was the color of milk chocolate. But her eyes were the most amazing part of her body. Eyes so blue, you felt like you were looking at a cloudless sky. I felt almost in a trance until she began to speak.

"Hello little one, my name is Storm. Welcome home." She said with such warmth and delight, as if we were old friends.

"Um, I'm not little. And thank you." I said, as polite as I could manage.

"Yes, I can see that. I also sense a bit of an attitude. We will work on that, won't we?" She asked, with such intensity in those blue eyes, I thought she was going to fry me on the spot if I didn't say yes.

"Um, y-yeah. Anyways, if you don't mind my asking, why is your mutant name Storm?" I questioned.

"Well dear, I can control the weather. If I wanted it to be a sunny day, but there were thunderstorms, I could clear them away easily." She said with a slight smug look on her face.

"Awesome! So can you like, send people miles upon miles away with a tornado?"

"Er, yes if I wanted to." She replied with a chuckle.

"Now that we all know each other, how about that tour, mmm?" Charles asked.

"Uh, sure." I replied.

This house, scratch that, mansion is insane! I knew it was huge but it was ginormous! Eight floors of room after room after room. And the bathrooms! I haven't used such a nice bathroom in like, forever! I even excused myself to use it. I just had to. Then, they showed me the classrooms. I almost forgot that this is a school. But whatever 'cause the classrooms were sick! Hi-tech and full of awesomeness. Then they started talking about one thing I wasn't looking forward to: roommates.

"You have a few choices. You can be in a double, triple or quad. You will only have female roommates. No exceptions. Got it?" I nod. "Good. So pick now. There are 5 rooms you can choose from. One is a double. Three are triples. And one is a quad. The quad is on the third floor. The triples are on the fourth floor and so is the double." Storm informs me.

"Which one can see the sunset?" I ask.

Storm smiles," The double has the best view of the sunset. Will you be picking the double?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay then. Are these all of your belongings?" She asked, eyeing my duffle bag. What a lame excuse for belonging.

"Unfortunately so, Miss Storm."

"That won't do. You will be taken to go shopping tomorrow after classes."

"Oh -"She walks away before I can say anything else.

"Excuse her, she just feel sympathy for you. She too has gone through tough times. But that has only made her stronger." Charles said, while smiling at Storm's shrinking form.

"Okay. Well, not to be rude, but can you show me where I will be staying. I haven't slept well for almost 20 hours." I tell him.

"Oh, well come this way dear."

I follow him to huge metal double doors which are actually an elevator. We get off on the fourth floor and continue all the way down a huge corridor.

"The second to last door on your right is your room. Your roommate's name is Charlotte Madison. She is 16 years old and was born in Australia. She still has a bit of an accent. Go in and be polite." He said, and with that left me alone to meet my roomie. Oh joy.

First thing I noticed was that it smelled like vanilla. Not over powering, just enough for you to know that it's vanilla. Second thing I noticed was that she was there just laying down on her bed, listening to her iPod. Last thing that I noticed, my side was untouched and closest to the window. When she saw me, she looked confused.

"Uh, hi. I'm Kyra. I'm your new roommate." I said lamely.

"What the hell? I thought I got a single. Ugh." She mumbled. Great. Just what I needed a roomie who didn't want me. I expected for the rest off the day to suck. But it was full of suprises.


End file.
